


Nott's Request

by dementorsatemysoup



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Fjord's Patron Makes A Bit Of An Appearance, Gen, It's Not Nott's Secret To Tell, Kinda, Protective Fjord, bit of angst, episode 18 spoilers, like blink and you'll miss it, protective nott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 04:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14686038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dementorsatemysoup/pseuds/dementorsatemysoup
Summary: Nott has a request for Fjord





	Nott's Request

**Author's Note:**

> CR probably won't have a scene like this (The Mighty Nein have a lot of shit to do and I get it), so I wrote this for my own peace of mind. Thanks for reading :)

“Fjord,” a small voice whispers, a hand tugging at his coat, “can we talk alone for a moment?”

Fjord looks down at Nott, curious and concerned, watching her wring her hands worriedly, and nods. “Yeah, sure.”

“Okay.” She walks away from their slumbering party, everyone aside from Nott and Fjord (who’d taken first watch) crashing after they’d parked the cart, and takes a seat on a log.

Fjord moves towards her, slowly sinking onto the log next to her, and turns to face Nott. “What do you wanna talk about?”

She’s quiet for a moment, staring intently at the ground, worrying away at her bottom lip with one of her fangs. She nods, coming to a decision, and looks over at him with a determined look on her face.

“Remember that conversation we had? After you and Molly caught me stealing from your bag?”

“Yes,” Fjord replies slowly, narrowing his eyes. “Why?”

She sighs softly, looking weary. “There are some things I’ve recently learned-” her eyes dart towards Caleb for a moment before returning to Fjord’s face. “There are secrets I can’t tell you, that aren’t my place to say, but I need you to promise me something.”

“What secrets?”

“They are not mine to tell.” She looks towards Caleb again, giving him a sad smile.

“Alright, I won’t ask again. What am I promising?”

“You already said you would,” Nott starts, gaze still on Caleb, “but I really need you to mean it this time.”

“Okay. What is it?”

“Protect him.” She nods towards Caleb.

“I already said I would.”

“No.” Nott’s eyes snap back to Fjord, her face twisted in fury. “You don’t understand, and until he decides to tell the rest of the group you probably won’t, but believe me. He needs protecting. He needs it more than he’ll ever admit, and Beau and I won’t be enough.”

“Beau knows?”

“She does. I don’t think he wanted to tell her, hell he probably didn’t even want to tell me right now, but it’s bad Fjord.”

“How bad? Will it affect the group?”

Nott rubs her nose, sniffing loudly, and it takes Fjord a moment to realize there are tears in her eyes. She nods then shrugs, looking away from him again. “Maybe. I don’t know for sure. Yasha might already be in trouble.”

“What does that mean?”

“It means-” Nott draws in a deep breath, letting it out slowly, and when she meets Fjord’s eyes again her tears are gone. “It means that if it comes down to it, if we have to do something about this secret, we do everything in our power to keep them safe.  _Both_  of them.”

“Nott, I already told you I’d make sure Caleb is safe, and I’m prepared to do the same for Yasha. Can’t you tell me anything about this secret? Just so I know what to look out for?” 

Nott shakes her head vehemently “I-I can’t tell you.”

Fjord’s gut twists with worry and frustration, and he has to stop himself from jumping up and stalking towards Caleb. From shaking him awake and demanding to know what secrets he’s hiding; what he’s done in his past that might put them all in danger.

He mentally shakes himself, forcing his frustration to the back of his mind, and allows his worry to take precedence. He calmly asks, “Are we in danger now?”

“No,” Nott answers slowly, eyeing Fjord warily, and he silently wonders if she saw something on his face; curses himself for being so careless. “Not as long as Caleb keeps his amulet on, but if he were to lose it…” she trails off, shuddering involuntarily.

“I’ll keep an eye on him,” Fjord promises softly.

Nott watches him closely for a long moment before nodding. She slides off the log, fixing her cloak, and says, “Thank you, Fjord.”

“Anytime.”

“I’ll finish up first watch, in case you want to rest.” Nott walks away, already heading towards Caleb, crouching down next to him protectively, and Fjord wonders what she’s thinking; wonders if she regrets talking to him about Caleb.

His gaze settles on Caleb and he watches him, curled over on his side, burrowed deep in his coat, one hand loosely clutching the book he’d been reading before he went to sleep. He murmurs something, too quiet for Fjord to hear, and Nott reaches out, stroking his hair, whispering to him, and he relaxes.

It bothers Fjord, not knowing what this secret is, but he’s prepared to do as Nott asks. He’s the quasi-leader of this group, and he feels responsible for each and every member, whether they want him to be or not, and if one of his friends is in danger he’s prepared to do whatever he has to to keep them safe.

He feels a breeze waft through the trees, the scent of the ocean in the air, and Fjord knows he probably won’t be sleeping tonight.


End file.
